Life as we Want it
by BoOkLoViN'gAl
Summary: Life without the war Tris has to figure out what job she wants to do plus more challenges she will have to face! R&R DISCLAMER: I do not own Divergent or any characters!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is life without the war. So Will, Marlene, and Lynn are still alive and Shauna isnt in a wheelchair. But Al is still dead and Edward and Myra left already. THis takes place when she wakes up after the rankings and she has to choice her job. Tris's POV sorry if it's short. dont forget to R&R**

I woke up this morning hearing the soft snores from someone across the room. Oh right today is the day I have to choose my job! I really haven't thought much of this nor have any idea what I would like to do. Well I guess it's better to start thinking than going back to sleep. I quickly but I quietly get up out of my bed and change into a black v-neck and some black skinny jeans and some sneakers. I step out of the dormitory and to the Pit.

I have never seen the Pit so empty before it's kind of weird. But I'll get over it. I wonder what time it is I didn't look at the clock. Oh well. I start going up the stairs from the pit to the top. All I really need to do is just clear my mind. Since my mind is clear now let's discuss my job options so I could work with Tobias at the control room but that doesn't sound like fun. I could be an initiate trainer but that's only two weeks a year, maybe a tattoo artist with Tori that sounds kind of fun I could be a leader but I don't want to work with Max nor Eric.

Once I lose my train of thought I find out that I'm walking back down the stairs and in the Pit again. I guess my feet have a mind of its own. Anyway I sit down this time so my feet won't carry me anywhere else. Back to what I want to be job wise. I really don't know I guess fate will choice itself just like it did at the Choosing Ceremony.

I look up since the sun is slowly creeping its way across the glass ceiling and distracting me. I guess I should go back to the dormitory for no one worries about me. But right as I was about to open the door something grabs me from behind. I quickly jerk to face it getting ready to punch it when I realize who it is. Tobias.

He quickly pulls me in a hug and starts whispering in my ear. I couldn't understand him so I had to say what like a thousand times finally he just said it regularly, "Be careful what you chose, you only chose once."

I look at him confused. Does he not think I can be responsible enough to choose my own future? I just look up and star into his eyes. He then grabs my arm and drags me through the Pit.

"Where are we going?" I ask him my voice a little scratchy from morning voice.

"Just follow" he says

Then I realize where we are going when we stop. His apartment.

"Why are we here?" I ask

"We need to talk about stuff," he says as he's unlocking his door. Once the door opens he quickly drags me inside and shuts the door. I sit at the edge of his bed my legs crossed.

"Okay what is this thing that we have to talk about?" He just ignores me and goes into his kitchen. I then start hearing some coffee brewing. A few minutes later he comes in with two mugs of coffee he then sits right by me on the bed and hands me a cup.

"Your job, what exactly do you want to do?" I just shrug because it's true I really don't know. "Well let's talk about the options" he says very casually.

"I can choose my own future without your help Tobias" I say a little rudely. His face is a little shock that I would say something like that him.

"I'm just trying to help" he says very calmly it's kind of scary.

"Well I don't need your help!" I spat at him

"I know I just don't want you to leave me." He then leans into me trying to go for a kiss but I quickly stop him.

"Why would you think I'll leave you?" He seriously doesn't think I'm responsible.

"I don't know," he says soundly a little ashamed. Maybe it's because he realizes how stupid he is for thinking I would leave him.

"I won't I promise" I lean in for the real kiss this time and we kiss for a few minutes. I then get up "I have to go I'll see you later" I then walk out.

Once I'm out of his apartment I go back to the dormitory to see if Christina is up yet. Once I walk in I see Will and Christina sitting on her bed laughing about something. I don't think I should interrupt but I need to talk to Christina so I do.

"Hey guys am I interrupting something?" I ask as I approach her bed.

"Nope" she responds "we were just talking about what we were going to do I'm going to just be an initiate trainer and Will is going to work in the control room with Four." I forgot that I'm the only one who knows Four's real name. "What are you going to do?" Christina ask making me go back to reality.

"I'm not quite sure all I know is that I'm not going to guard the fence nor am I going to be a leader." I say as crossing out those jobs on my imagery list. "Could I go talk to you Christina?" I ask as her and Will stand up. "Alone" I add in then Will sits back down.

"Sure," Christina says pecking Will on the lips then follows me out the door. "What's up?" she asks casually.

"Well earlier this morning me and T-Four were talking about what I am going to do," she nods to show that's she's following. "Well he made it sound like I'm not responsible enough to choice it myself," she looks a little shocked but I keep going "then he said that I had to promise him that I wouldn't leave him but why would he think I would leave him?" she just shrugs. "I think I want to be a tattoo artist with Tori but I'm not very artistic I would be an initiate trainer but that's only two weeks a year, you know like what are you going to do outside of those two weeks because I'm pretty sure Will can't do anything and what will happen if something happens to Will?" I ask her eyes turn a little sad I know I shouldn't have said that but it's true.

"That's a good point," she says her voice sounds like a kid's voice. "That's why I was going to work with Will and Four in the control room as a part time job," that actually makes a lot of sense I thought. I just nod. She then walks off.

I could do what Christina is doing but I really don't want to work in the control room. I really want to be an initiate trainer but that's just two weeks a year. I'll just rely on fate.

I waste time by going back to sleep since we chose our jobs in the late afternoon I should be awake by then.

**Don't forget to R&R i might get another chapter in if i get enough reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own the characters nor Divergent**

**I need some reviews give me ideas to do. I like this chapter! still Tris's POV R&R!**

iwoke up to Christina shaking me quite violently. "Come on Tris! It's time to choose our jobs!" she sounds a bit too excited to now officially be working till she can't anymore.

All I do is groan then roll out of my bed which is now not my bed anymore and flatten my hair. While Christina grabs her bag I grab mine then we head out of the dormitory forever. I look back right before we shut door, man I had a lot of memories here, I picture Edward on the floor screaming with his hand over his eye, I hear Al sobbing in the darkness and still smell that sweet lemongrass smell that he carried with him. Then the door shuts locking those memories in there and in my mind.

We quickly head to the cafeteria where we will chose our jobs. The place is already crowded with all the old initiates standing in a circle. Christina and I put our stuff with the others against a wall and walk to the circle. Christina quickly goes and stands by Will so I go on the other side with Peter to the other side of me. Great I thought. Peter glares at me since I got ranked higher than him but Eric starts talking so he focuses his attention on him.

"Welcome everyone, all of you guys know what this is so I'm not going to explain it. The top ranker goes first then down from there." He pulls out a clipboard then clears his throat "First ranked Tris Pior" I step up my mouth becomes dry and I just stare at him. "What is your job option," he asks sounding impatient.

I clear my throat and slowly open my mouth to speak, "I chose to be a tattoo artist and an initiate trainer." He nods then writes it down.

"Second ranking Peter"

"Peter walks up and says "Dauntless leader" very confidently. I'm very shocked and I can't close my mouth which dropped open. But, I could have expected Peter to choose that. Plus Eric seems a little happy to hear that from Peter. I zoned out after that then everybody started clapping I guess it's over then.

We then grab our stuff and heads for the apartments. I was thinking about living with Tobias but I think it would be nice to have my own apartment. Good thing the apartment by Tobias's is empty so I'll just take that one. I quickly sign up for it then take my stuff to its door. I then realize once I approach the door that I forgot to get the key from the lady I drop my stuff then ran back. Once I get inside I unpack and look around. It's a little smaller than Tobias's but it will do.

Once I finished unpacking I go and find Christina. I found her a couple apartments down staring at the door. "Hey Christina what's up?" I ask.

She turns to me and replies " I'm trying to decide if I want to share an apartment with Will" she points to the apartment "or get my own," she points to the one by it. "What did you do?"

"I got the one by Four" She nods then goes and gets the apartment right beside Will's.

Once she finished unpacking with my help since she has a lot of clothes and make-up she turns to me and says "I heard Zeke throwing a party let's go join I have a perfect dress you could borrow!" She sounds too excited for me to decline so I just nod.

Then she pulls out this tight strapless black dress out of her closet then throws it at me. I walk to her bathroom and change. The dress shows all of my tattoos and hugs my body. I have to admit I really like this dress. I walk out of the bathroom as Christina is standing in front of a full length mirror applying make-up. She's wearing a dress similar to mine but hers have ruffles on the end and think straps. She then turns towards me and applies some mascara to my eyelashes then squeals. I guess I look good. We then head off to Zeke's apartment.

We could the music from all the way around the corner from Zeke's. Once we walk in people were everywhere laughing and passed out on the floor. Christina quickly finds Will and runs off to him. So there I am alone at a party. Not surprised. I quickly spot Uriah and I could walk over to him he hands me a cup but I just shook my head. I hate the taste of beer. He just shrugs and sets it down.

We sit down on a couch and just talk about jobs. He chose to be a guard. So this is probably the last time I'll see him in a while. That kind of makes me sad he was a good friend. I hear the door open and look to see who's coming in. Its Tobias he looks around then finds someone and walks in the other direction than me.

People slowly start trying to fit on the couch with me and Uriah so I kept scooting closer and closer to him. Soon when I couldn't get any closer I just get up and sit it his lap. We just carry on our conversation like I wasn't sitting in his lap. Tobias goes in laughing with Zeke then stops abruptly when he sees me on Uriah's lap. I quickly slide off and go to him to explain but that didn't work. His face turns bright red then he pulls back his arm for a punch.

"Tob-Four!" I quickly scream and grab his arm right before it hits Uriah's face. He just glares at me and I say bye to Uriah and told him that I will talk to him later and told thanks to Zeke for the party then I dragged Four out of the apartment.

"What do you think you are doing?" I shout furious at him. He says nothing and just goes to his apartment. I just walk silently to my apartment then jump on the bed screaming in frustration. I screamed really loud too, to make sure Tobias heard me. I then heard him pound a wall and cuss a bit then he started a shower.

**I'll add another chapter tomorrow R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been awhile since i have updated but i've been busy with school. R&R!**

I wake up to my alarm clock that I don't remember setting. Oh right today is when we start our new jobs. I take a quick shower then change to a black t-shirt and jeans with some sneakers. Right as I walk out of my door so does Tobias. I'm not quite sure what to do I'm still mad at him from last night.

He walks up to me and whispers in my ear, "we'll talk about it tonight." I nod then head of to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

I grab a muffin and a banana and go and sit with Christina and Will at our usual table. I ate my food quickly then headed to the tattoo parlor.

Tori was already there making a new design. "Hey Tori," I say approaching her.

"Hey," she says without looking up.

"So what's the first thing I need to do?"

"Just wait for someone to come in then give them what they want."

This morning wasn't very busy I just did two tattoos. The first one a woman came in and asked for Dauntless sign to be on her upper back. The second one was a man who wanted a crow with a red eye on his wrist.

After the two tattoos then we went to lunch I sat with Tori because Christina and Will weren't in there just Tobias but he was with Zeke and Lynn.

After lunch I had three tattoos. One was a woman who wanted a heart on her wrist with M+T in the middle of it. Then a man got a raven on his chest. The last lady wanted a ribbon on her foot.

Once we closed the parlor we went to go get dinner I sat with Will and Christina this time and I couldn't find Tobias anywhere. "Where's Tobias?" I ask Christina.

"He's still in the control room," replied Will. I just nod my head understandingly. Once I finished dinner I went back to my apartment and started drawing tattoo designs when I heard a knock at my door. I quickly open the door without looking who it is. Tobias. I open the door wide enough for him to come in then I shut the door.

"Nice place," he mumbled while I went to the kitchen to grab me a water. I come back out to see that he's sitting on my couch. I sit on my bed which is across from the couch.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" I say already knowing what he wants to talk about.

"You know why I'm here," he's voice kind of grouchy. I just nod and he continues talking. "Is there something going on between you and Uriah that I don't know of?" I shake my head. "Then what was going on at the party?"

I quickly explain myself about what happened at the party. "Why would you even think about punching him?" Tobias said nothing. "We're just friends Tobias and if you don't believe me I don't think I could date you anymore. You have to trust me that I won't cheat on you because I won't." He just nods his head so I go and sit by him. He grabs my hand and holds it in his.

"Well why didn't you come live with me?" he ask changing the topic.

"Well just in case we fight or something or if we need some space we have didn't apartments to go to." He nods knowing that, that makes sense. "Well is that all you came here for?" I ask hoping he'll say no. And he does. "Then what is th-"he then stops me with a kiss.

"That is why I wanted to come here," he says breaking our lips apart. I smile then kiss him again.

We were kissing for awhile but were interrupted by a knock on the door. Tobias gets up and answers it. I hear some talking then the door shuts and Tobias walks back alone.

"Who was that?"

"Uriah"

"What did he want why didn't you bring him in so we could talk? You know he's going to be a guard so we won't see him in a while?"

"Calm down he was here to see me he went to my apartment but I wasn't there so he figured I was here he just wanted to say sorry from what happened last night."

"Oh," I say hearing a little disappointment in my voice. Then there was a knock on the door again. I get up to get it this time it's Christina. "Hey," I say.

"Hey, can we go somewhere to talk?" she asks I look back to see Tobias and he nods approvingly so I nod yes.

"Let me just grab my phone and purse," I say as I leave the door. I walk over to Tobias and whisper in his ear "You can stay here and I'll be back in a bit or I'll meet you at our favorite place at 8" He nods his head then I grab my things and leave.

"So what do you want to talk about," I say as we cross the Pit.

"Well me and Will got in a fight because he thinks I spend too much money on clothes and stuff," I just nod to show that I'm following. "And well I have decided that I want to give you my credit card for I won't keep spending it" I stop in my steps shocked she wants me to keep her credit card? "And the only way you can give it to me is if it's an emergency and we have permission from Will" I'm still shocked about this but she just shoves the card in my hand and runs off crying.

Where should I put this? I guess in a good hiding spot. Oh I know I'll just hide it in Tobias's room where he never looks! I run to his room and open the door slowly. Good no one is in here. I quickly put it in a drawer in the kitchen because he never uses his kitchen then I leave.

I look at my watch 7:30 I still have 30 more minutes before I have to meet Tobias so I go to the cafeteria to get some dinner. Once I'm there I go straight to the line to my usual table which only contains Will. "Hey," I say as I plop down in front of him. He looks mad "What's wrong"

"Me and Christina got in a fight"

"Oh she hasn't told you?"

"Told me what"

"That she gave me her credit card so she's doesn't have to waste any more money" His face lightens up

"I have to go" Then he rooms out. Great now I'm stuck alone I guess I should just go to our spot and wait.

**Guys once i get 50 reviews i'll post the next chapter so ya'll wait till it comes out if you want! Plus give me some ideas i dont know what to do. And do ya'll like my twist with having Christina give up her credit card!**


End file.
